As sharp as a dragon's claw it is to move on
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Oliver gets a job in Boston and has to say goodbye to Lilly and Miley.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is a prequel to my story 'Miley and boys' and all of the sequels to that story that I've written.**

* * *

><p><strong>As sharp as a dragon's claw it is to move on beyond what ya know!<strong>

**Oliver Oscar Oken is in his car on the way to Miley's house to say goodbye to her before he and his younger brother is going to Oliver's new home in Boston with some of Oliver's stuff.**

"Oh man! This is so weird! I really want the job at Boston PD, but it feels sad to leave Miley and Lilly and the life I have here!" says Oliver to himself.

Oliver stops at a clothing-store to buy gifts for Miley and Lilly to make it a little more easy to say goodbye to them.

Suddenly Oliver notice a woman who he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Hi, mrs Kunkle!" says Oliver as he walk up to the woman.

"I'm sorry...! Who are you, sir?" says the woman confused.

"I'm Oliver! Oliver Oscar Oken!" says Oliver. "I was a student in your Biology-class at Seaview High, remember?"

"Oliver!" says the woman surprised. "It can't be! You look so different! I haven't seen you since graduation-day! What are you doin' these days?"

"I'm fresh out off the police academy and I've just got myself a job at Boston PD, I'm moving by the end of the week!" says Oliver.

"A police officer! You! I didn't see that one coming, Oken!" says Kunkle.

"I guess so...! And call me Oliver!" says Oliver.

"Okey! Oliver it is! So, Oliver..." says Karen Kunkle. "Are you still dating Lilly Truscott?"

"No, I broke up with her when I found out that I'd made it into the police academy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"I have to move on, mrs Kunkle!"

"You're not my student anymore! You may call me Karen from now on!"

"Okey! Like I said, I have to move on with my life! My Malibu-days are over! I don't wanna break Lilly's heart, but I have to do this! I can't hang on to the past forever!"

"I understand how you feel, Oliver!" says Karen Kunkle. "I was really surprised when I found out that Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana! I can't believe that I had a famous pop star in my classroom and didn't know about it!"

"Yeah! Pretty weird, eh? You should've seen _**me **_when _**I **_found out! I was knocked out by surprise!"

"I'm sorry, Oliver!"

"Eh..." says Oliver confused. "Sorry about what?"

"I just thought about something I said to you when you were still my student! I told you that I never wanted to meet you again once you had graduated! I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry!"

"It's okey! That was years ago! That wasn't that big of a deal, Karen!"

"Thank god! I thought that maybe you were still mad at me for that!"

"Of course not, Karen! I'm not that sort of guy!"

"Okey! I gotta get going! Good luck in Boston, Oliver!" says Karen as she walk away.

"Wow! I never thought I'd ever be able to talk to Karen Kunkle without feelin' sick!" says Oliver as he pick out two nice black tank tops, one for Miley and one for Lilly.

Half an hour later Oliver step out off his car outside Miley's house.

"Hi, Ollie!" says Miley as she opens the door and sees Oliver.

"Hi, Miles! Can I talk to you?" says Oliver.

"Sure, Oliver! Is somethin' wrong?" says Miley.

"As you know I'm a police officer now!"

"Yes...?"

"I've got a job, but it's in Boston! I said yes when they asked me if I wanted to take it! It's not easy to say goodbye to you and Lilly, but I also really want this job!"

"I understand, Ollie! It's gonna be weird to not see you everyday, though!"

"I feel the same thing about you and Lilly, Miles!"

"So, Oliver..." says Miley as a small tear fall from her eye when she thinks about how sad it is that Oliver is leaving Malibu. "How much time do we have before you move?"

"Just this week! I move out for real on Saturday! My brother and I are going to Boston with some of my stuff today, but other than that we've got the rest of the week to hang out! Oh, I almost forgot! Here!" Oliver gives Miley the tank top he bought for her. "It's a little goodbye-gift! I know it's not much and we still have some time left since I'm not leaving for real just yet, but I wanted to give you a little something so you won't forget about me!" A small tear fall from Oliver's eye as he speaks. "I got a tank top for Lilly too! I'm gonna go over to her house and give it to her! See you tomorrow, Miley!"

"See ya, Ollie!"

Soon Oliver is back in his car. He drives towards Lilly's house as he has done a thousand times before, only one difference. This time he is going there to say goodbye.

"Oliver? What's up?" says Lilly confused as she opens the door and sees Oliver, the guy who she was in love with back in the days.

"I'm moving away, Lilly! To Boston! I've been assigned to Boston PD's CI-department!"

"I'm happy for ya, Ollie!"

"I'm leavin' on Saturday so this is only half-goodbye, but I want to give you this goodbye-gift today, Lilly!" says Oliver as he gives Lilly the tank top he bought.

A small tear fall from Lilly's eye as she takes Oliver's gift in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Lilly! I know it's not much of a gift, but it's better than nothing, right?"

"I'm not crying because it's a bad gift! I'm crying because it's so wonderful, Ollie!" says Lilly as she can't hold back her feelings and start to cry. "I'm so happy that you still care about me!"

"You're my friend, Lilly! That's never gonna change, don't you know that?"

"I do now!" says Lilly through her tears as she gives Oliver a hug.

On Saturday morning Miley and Lilly are there outside Oliver's house as he put the last of his bags into his car before he is leaving for Boston.

"So, guys..." says Oliver. "This is it! That was my last bag! I'm ready to go!"

"We know that we can't stop ya from goin' so we're not gonna try! We'll miss you, Oliver!" says Miley in a soft voice as she gives Oliver a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Miley!" says Oliver with a smile.

"I wish that you'd stay, Ollie! We'll never forget abou you! You're still our best guy friend no matter what!" says Lilly as she gives Oliver a hug.

"You guys are my best friends too!" says Oliver. "Best friends forever?" he ask his two friends.

"Yeah! Best friends forever, Ollie!" says Miley and Lilly at the same time.

"We'll meet again! And you can call me! It's still the same number!" says Oliver as he holds out his cell phone and climb into his car.

"Goodbye, Ollie!" says Miley and Lilly.

"Goodbye, guys!" says Oliver as he drives away.

Miley and Lilly just stand there and cry as Oliver's car disappear in the morning-sun.

**The End.**


End file.
